My Mom Is Devil
by Shika Chizuyuki
Summary: Merindukan sosok seorang Ayah, namun kenyataan pahit ia terima. summary gaje:)


**MY MOM IS DEVIL**

Story by : Shika Chizuyuki

Disclaimner : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto, Kushina,

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt, Angst

Warning : OOC, Typo, aneh, ngelantur

.

.

 **NO FLAME!**

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam yang sunyi, terdengar ranting-ranting pohon yang bergesekan di terpa angin malam yang dingin. Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam, terdapat sebuah rumah di tengah rimbunnya pepohonan hutan di Konoha, terdapat dua buah kamar, di salah satu kamar terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang tengah tertidur pulas dengan di temani mimpinya. Dan dikamar yang lain terdapat seorang bocah laki-laki yang usianya sekitar 8 tahun masih terjaga tengah duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya di sudut kamar, terlihat mengalir deras air mata dari sang bocah yang menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara, dengan mata sebiru langit dan rambut blondenya yang secerah matahari, tak lupa tiga garis seperti kumis kucing terdapat pada kedua pipinya, tubuh bocah itu bergetar karena menahan suara tangisnya agar tidak keluar.

#

Pagi pun datang, burung yang bertengger di dahan-dahan pohon mulai mengeluarkan nyanyiannya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamar sang bocah yang baru tidur beberapa jam yang lalu.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

BRUK

Seorang wanita membuka pintu kamar sang bocah dengan kasar.

"Naruto cepat bangun! jangan bermalas-malasan, kau harus segera melakukan pekerjaanmu!"

Bocah bernama Naruto itupun akhirnya harus terbangun, walau rasa kantuk masih menempel padanya, takut sang ibu yang akan menyiksanya jika ia tidak segera bangun. Naruto pun turun dari ranjangnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh mukanya agar rasa kantuknya segera hilang. Wanita itu bernama Kushina yang tak lain adalah ibu dari bocah pirang itu.

"Cepat! Kau itu lambat sekali" ucap sang ibu.

"Ha'i, kaa-san.." jawab sang bocah.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan kaa-san!, aku ini bukan kaa-sanmu!" bentak sang ibu.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil apa padamu selai sebutan kaa-san, kaa-san adalah kaa-sanku, kenapa kau tak mau aku memanggilmu seperti itu, aku inikan anakmu, kaa-san.." lirih Naruto pada ibunya.

"Kau itu bukan anakku!, kau itu manusia yang tak di inginkan olehku hadir ke dunia ini, kau itu Anak Haram yang lahir karena Minato memperkosaku, jadi jangan pernah kau berharap memanggilku dengan sebutan Kaasan, dan aku tak akan pernah memberimu kasih sayang layaknya Ibu terhadap Anak, dan sekarang cepat lakukan tugasmu!" bentak sang ibu, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melakukan tugasnya, yaitu membersihkan rumah, mencuci pakaian dan menyediakan sarapan untuk sang Ibu. Sedangkan ibunya hanya duduk manis di depan meja makan menunggu sarapannya datang.

Naruto adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, Minato ayahnya memperkosa Kushina ibunya karna pelampiasan cinta Minato yang tak kunjung di balas oleh Kushina. Minato sangat mencintai Kushina kala itu, tetapi dia lebih memilih lelaki lain, sehingga Minato merasa putus asa, dan akhirnya dia melakukan hal 'itu' pada Kushina, hingga membuat Kushina hamil. Tapi kala itu Minato hilang bak di telan bumi, tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Membuat Kushina putus asa dan beberapa kali hampir menggugurkan kandungannya tetapi selalu gagal karena sang Ibu selalu mengagalkan rencananya. Ibunya selalu mengingatkan Kushina bahwa bayi yang ada dalam rahimnya itu tidak berdosa.

Dan sekarang Naruto sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan ibunya, perutnya yang terus berbunyi meminta untuk di isi ia hiraukan, karena sebelum ibunya makan dia tidak boleh makan terlebih dahulu. Naruto akan memakan-makanan sisa yang tidak habis oleh ibunya. Sekarang dia membawa sepiring omelet dan segelas teh hangat untuk sarapan ibunya.

"Ini sarapannya" ucap Naruto sembari meletakan sarapan itu di atas meja makan ibunya.

"Hn, bagus, sekarang pergi lanjutkan tugasmu yang lain!" Titahnya sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Tapi aku lapar..." ucap Naruto.

"Tenang saja, nanti akan aku sisakan untukmu, lebih baik sekarang pergi dari sini!" ucapnya sambil menyeringai, di dalam hati dia berkata 'terimalah siksaan dariku secara perlahan, dan aku akan menyingkirkanmu dari dunia ini'.

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, Naruto berjalan menuju dapur, dia melihat piring yang menyisakan beberapa suap omelet tidak tepatnya dua suap omelet. Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh tentang hidupnya saat ini, tapi dia memiliki sebuah harapan lebih tepatnya permintaan kepada Tuhan agar dia dapat bertemu dengan Ayahnya.

Naruto pernah berpikir apakah ayahnya itu membencinya sama seperti ibunya? Tapi dengan segera ia tepis pikiran itu. Mungkin ayahnya meninggalkan dia karena suatu alasan. Naruto yakin dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Ayahnya itu menyayanginya sangat menyayanginya. 'ya Tuhan semoga kau mengabulkan permintaanku'.

oOo

Hari berganti hari, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, saat ini Naruto tengah membawa se-ember air panas untuk mandi dengan air hangat karna sekarang mulai memasuki musim dingin dibulan November. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto terpeleset dan air panas itu terlempar ke atas dan yang mengejutkan adalah air panas itu jatuh dan menyiram tangan kiri sang ibu. Sang ibu menjerit karena kulitnya melepuh, ia menggeram marah pada Naruto lalu pergi ke dapur dan kembali membawa sebuah pisau di tangannya, lalu mendekati Naruto, Naruto berjalan mundur jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia berpikir pasti hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia melihat dunia, dia akan mati di tangan ibunya sendiri.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU HAH!" bentak sang ibu.

"Ti..Tidak, a..ak..aku tadi terpeleset" jawab naruto gugup.

"KAU KIRA AKU AKAN PERCAYA PADA BUALANMU ITU BOCAH!, KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP RUPANYA" Ucap sang ibu sambil terus mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Ma..maaf, tap..tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..." Tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar, peluh meluncur dari keningnya, air mata mulai menetes dari kedua mata biru saphirenya.

"HARI INI ADALAH HARI TERAKHIRMU UNTUK HIDUP BOCAH SIALAN!"

CRASSS...

Pisau mengenai tangan kirinya, darah mulai mengalir dari kulit yang terluka. Naruto meringis kesakitan.

CRASSS...

Lagi, pisau itu merobek baju bagian dada Naruto dan juga merobek kulit dadanya, darah kembali mengalir. Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini, ibunya, dia adalah seorang iblis berwujud manusia. Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah berusia 8 tahun, yang seharusnya mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya tetapi malah penyiksaan yang ia dapatkan dari seorang ibu, yang dulu berpikir sosok ibu adalah sosok yang lemah lembut dan perhatian.

"Aku sudah menunggu hari ini, hari dimana aku akan membunuhmu Naruto!, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan ayahmu, sosok ayah yang selalu ingin kau lihat, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan ayahmu yang ada di neraka,,HAHAHA..."

Perkataan sang ibu sukses membuat mata Naruto membulat. Apa mungkin ibunya itu telah membunuh ayahnya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ibunya membunuh ayahnya? Kenapa? Kenapa?..air mata Naruto semakin deras membasahi pipi tan nya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?..hiks..hiks...APA MAKSUDMU KAA-SAN?" Tanya Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"YA, AKU YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH TOU-SANMU SAAT AKU TAHU AKU HAMIL MENGANDUNG ANAKNYA, AKU MEMBUNUHNYA KEMUDIAN MEMBAKARNYA MENJADI ABU" Jawab sang ibu dengan lantang.

JDEERRR...

Mendengar jawaban sang ibu tubuh Naruto serasa di sambar petir, kakinya mulai lemas, dan akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk bersandar pada dinding dengan darah yang bercampur dengan peluh. Perih, sakit , itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ini, tapi rasa perih dan sakit dari luka pisau itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa perih dan sakit yang menyayat hatinya. Naruto putus asa, putus asa untuk bertahan hidup, ia bertahan selama ini hanya untuk satu tujuan yaitu bertemu dengan sang Ayah dan hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya. Mungkin inilah takdir seorang Namikaze Naruto, dan hidup dengan kebahagiaan itu \hanyalah MIMPI baginya.

"Dan sekarang matilah kau!" Sambil menyeringai iblis dia menusukkan pisau itu ke dada Naruto.

JLEEBB...

JLEEBB...

"Kaa-san aku selalu menyayangimu" itulah kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

"To...Naruto...Naruto.."

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Siapa itu?" Jawabnya.

"Akh..akhirnya kau bangun.." ucap seseorang yang mengenakan baju serba putih, dan rambut secerah matahari.' Tunggu rambut itu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya' batin Naruto.

"Kau siapa?.." tanya Naruto.

"Aku..aku adalah Tou-sanmu Naruto" ucap sang pria sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terus menatap pria dewasa di depannya dengan tatapan bingung, tapi sesaat kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi berseri-seri dan menampilkan senyuman rubahnya.

Sang pria menjulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Ayo.. sekarang ikutlah denganku" titah sang pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya.

Naruto menerima uluran tangannya dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju cahaya yang berwarna putih di depannya...

Mereka akan hidup bersama di tempat yang abadi, tanpa ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka lagi untuk selama-lamanya sampai mereka terlahir kembali kedunia ini.

.

.

.

Paumanhin!

oh ya, fic ini pernah aku publish di tempat lain hahai.. ada yg udah baca?

oke. Mind to Review?


End file.
